Hollywood Lovers
by Mickeyblk09
Summary: A Spin on Jaymie79 story Hollywood Lovers.


**This is a new take on the story Hollywood Lovers inspired by Jackie Collins and written by Jaymie79. I fell in love with the author's ability to capture Jackie's classic style.**

Hollywood Lovers

Lydia Vittorio stalked angrily out of The Scene Nightclub, followed by her beefy bodyguard, Max. Furious with the recent turn of events, Lidia flung herself in the limo that awaited out front. "Get me a drink," she ordered as the limousine took off from the club district.

What a waste of a hot outfit. She was donned in a form-fitting black dress, sparkly red heels and bold jewelry. Her raven colored her fell down her back in a cascade of loose curls matching her intensely dark eyes. Lydia was always photo-ready, as she should be given that she was one of the most photographed woman in the country.

An unhealthy dose of vodka was immediately placed in her outstretched hand. Lydia immediately knocked it back and returned the empty glass to her bodyguard. "Thanks, Max," Lydia said leaning back in the soft leather seat. "Aaron was such a major shit head right now. Did you see him staggering all over the place, slobbering all over anything with a skirt?" Lidia looked at Max heatedly with her dark eyes.

The anger was so apparent that Max, a man nearly seven feet in height, felt a little scared. "I Thought you said you weren't the jealous type, Boss?" Max said teasingly, hoping to lighten her mood.

Lydia picked up a gift box and threw it at him. A brief smile hinted at the corners of her mouth. The gift was a present from Aaron. Diamonds from an Arab jeweler.

"I know that was out of character for me," the bodyguard admitted. Max was all business. Military trained, he had been in her employ since Lydia's early days as a child star on the hit TV show Recess. Every now and then he would attempt making a joke, but never did they go over well.

Recess wrapped years ago and now Lydia Vittorio was a full blown movie star with three box office hits under her belt. She could have her choice of any man she wanted, but for some reason she chose Aaron Lucas.

Aaron Lucas, Lydia thought with a drunken grin. The blonde hair, blue eyed tattooed music bad boy who's face was plastered on the covers of magazines and television screens. He was her boyfriend, at least for now.

Lydia kicked off her five inch heels and sank back into the seat of the limo. Aaron was fantastic, she thought to herself. Well as fantastic as a man could be. Tonight he had managed to do nothing more than truly piss her off.

The limousine rolled into the underground parking garage of her condominium. Lidia's bad mood had been lifted by the time they rose up in the elevator to the penthouse floor, but she was still feeling edgy. All around her luxury apartment were signs of Aaron. His Suede jacket, a bunch of flowers, his photos, even the award he won for his last album.

Maybe it wasn't so bad, Lydia said to herself. Aaron Lucas was a flirt. At the Scene tonight her boyfriend was surrounded by a throng of women, mostly thirsty groupies who managed to sneak into VIP. They all ignored her presence and gave Aaron Lucas all their attention. When she demanded that the women be removed, Aaron refused. She left that club before he even had a chance to explain.

In a few hours he'd be crawling back with more diamonds and promises begging for her forgiveness. Lydia knew how to keep boys like Aaron in check. You never give into their demands, never give 'em pussy every time ask. Most importantly never ever say that you are sorry, because the one who apologized never held the power.

Power - that's what Lydia Vittorio craved more than anything in the world. She came long way since auditioning for television commercials and bit parts in TV shows with her mother. When she landed the gig in Recess she was thirteen years old. Her mother controlled her money and didn't give a damn about her only child. She practically grew up on that show learning all there was to know about the world in the confines of Hollywood studio.

Her first boyfriend Joel Hammer was a thirty year old television producer who plied her with drugs and controlled her every move. Orgies, parties in exclusive clubs and exotic trips were a regular occurrences until Recess went off the air and Joel dumped her. He left her at the age of eighteen Lydia was broke, jobless and had a serious drug habit.

When Lydia's mother died in a car crash she booked herself into a rehab facility and cleaned up her act. An agent who was also in rehab took a chance and signed her. Soon she was auditioning again, scoring bit parts and guest starring on popular television shows. Everything changed when she got her big break and landed a supporting role in the political thriller The People Vs Johnathan Hayes. Her brief nude scene became jack off material for boys around world and Lydia Vittorio was back in demand like never before.

After three lead roles in three mega hits, Lydia Vittorio was an A-list celebrity. She had a production deal with a major studio, an endorsement deal with a cosmetic company and her very own line of fragrances. Lydia was on top of the world. She had fame. She had power, but she wanted more.

Lydia Vittorio wanted revenge. She wanted revenge on the man that stole her innocence and left her for destitute when Recess went off the air. Joel Hammer was going to pay for everything he did. She didn't know, she didn't know when, but her old boyfriend was going to get exactly what was coming to him.

What she really needed now was time too cool off. Aaron Lucas had gotten on her nerves. Women all over him pawing his chiseled body, laughing at every lame joke that came out his mouth. He flirted with each and everyone of them as though she wasn't even there. It infuriated her to no end.

Lydia was sure a story about her storming out of the club would hit the blogs as soon as day broke and she couldn't care less. Her relationship with Aaron had been tabloid fodder for almost a year. Publicity was the key to staying relevant, and Lydia welcomed all of it.

She smiled to herself thinking of the potential headlines. If Aaron took more than one day to apologize she would make it a point to be photographed with another man. A star no doubt, someone that would send gossip sites and magazines in a frenzy. That would really piss him off! She thought to herself placing her crystal encrusted clutch on the counter top in the all-white kitchen.

Scanning the vast space she called home, Lydia couldn't help but think again about Joel Hammer. The man who got her hooked on drugs and abandoned her when she was at the lowest point in her life. Like her Joel had also found incredible success since the Recess wrapped four years ago. Hammer Time Productions, his production company had six television shows airing on all the major networks.

He lived in palatial mansion in the hills and could be seen at the hottest parties. As small as Hollywood was, Lydia never crossed paths with the asshole. She had been waiting for the day that she come face to face with her ex. Lydia would savor the moment she'd get the chance to treat him like a nobody. One day, she thought ruefully. One day very soon.

She walked across her hardwood floor to her bar and grabbed a gold bottle of champagne and a single flute. The soaker tub was located in her bedroom where she stripped off all of her clothing and ran a warm bath for herself. A bubble bath and a bottle of champagne, nothing else in the world could set her mind at ease quite like this combination. She slid into the bath slowly, emercing her svelte body in the silky suds and relaxed.

An hour and four glasses of champagne later, Lydia emerged feeling tired. Donned in nothing more than a terry cloth robe walked down a short hallway to the guest room where he bodyguard slept, she put her head around his door and said, "goodnight Max"

"Turning in early?" Max said raising an eyebrow.

Lydia was a notorious insomniac, her going to bed this early was rare. "Yeah, feeling kinda tired..weird, huh!" Lydia smiled.

"Well go do it now before you change your mind!" Max said so sternly that they both laughed.

Finally, a joke that was actually funny. "Sleep tight, Max." Lidia slipped back into her bedroom and jumped into bed. Quickly she fell asleep and didn't wake till 5 am the next morning.


End file.
